finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Cinquleur
Cinquleur is a clan in Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift who came to Jylland to challenge the strong. They appear as opponents during six quests. They are also common winners at the auctions. Members *Red King Ruuj (Red Mage/Elementalist) *Blue King Bliu (Blue Mage/Seer) *Green King Verre (Green Mage/Assassin) *Black King Nware (Black Mage/Animist) *White King Blanc (White Mage/Sage) Quests Red King of Cinquleur: Red Mage Ruuj She possesses only one or two Red Magicks (Silence and Doublecast). What is most threatening is her elemental magic, which she can use in lieu of doublecast and causes status effects such as Immobilize, Disable or Slow. She will begin the battle by doublecasting Fire Whip, which has a high likelihood of causing Disable. Defeating her gives the Sequencer, the most powerful knightsword. Blue King of Cinquleur: Blue Mage Bliu Blue Mage Bliu is one of the most threatening of the Kings. The law when facing against him forbids the use of MP (though one can get around that with Blood Price), and he has only three Blue Magicks (Expose Weakness, Dragon Force, and Quake). His second ability is a Seer's High Magic, though he only has Magick Frenzy, which he will combine with Quake and his sabers. He has the passive ability Dual Wield, which means he gets two physical attacks on each opponent he hits with Magick Frenzy, in addition to the damage from Quake. He also has the reaction ability Counter, so any attack dealt from someone next to him will result in being hit twice. Combined with the law, Bliu is a difficult opponent but he is vulnerable to instant death abilities (because he isn't wearing a Ribbon) and can be easily dispatched by a single unit with the Roulette Blue Magick and a bit of luck. Beating him earns the Peytral, potentially the most powerful armor in the game. Green King of Cinquleur: Green Mage Verre Green Mage Verre is not strong, but still must be watched on. Her only Green Magick is Tranq (increased accuracy), but she combines this with her assassination abilities to inflict high-chance deadly ailments. She has Last Breath and Nightmare which can kill the party when combined with Tranq. Her defenses are bulky because she wears Mirror Mail (Auto-Reflect), a Ribbon (avoids status ailments herself), and has an R-ability of Blink Counter with her Mjolnir hammer. It's best to rid her of Tranq by dispelling it with a Blue Mage's Roar, Eerie Sound Wave, or a Bishop's Dispel, and to stay out of her range for back-attacks. The best and safest way is to equip a Ribbon, granting lifesaving immunities (such as by using Moogle Knight's Moogle Shield, or using Templar's Astra ability) to her debuffs, and setting Reflex or Strike Back to avoid her Mjolnir. Beating her gets the Save The Queen knightsword. Black King of Cinquleur: Black Mage Nware This moogle is a strong Black Mage since he has mastered Firaga, Blizzaga, and Thundaga. His alternative ability is Calling's Toadsong (inflicts Toad). He is irritating due to wielding the Flame Shield, Ice Shield and Thunder Robe, which he can put to use by placing himself in the middle of the player's forces and cast one of his spells to hurt the player and heal himself. An Archer or Soldier with Rend MP or any other class that learn MP-draining abilities (Alchemist, Templar, Arcanist, etc) should take care of him. He is vulnerable to instant death as he isn't wearing a Ribbon, and can therefore be easily dispatched with the Roulette Blue Magick. Victory nets the Crown Scepter, a powerful rod for Black Mages, Illusionists, etc. White King of Cinquleur: White Mage Blanc White Mage Blanc has White Magick, including Cura and Refresh, which he will use to heal himself. The real threat lies in Gigaflare, Bio, and Scathe, which he always uses at the beginning of the battle because of his P-ability, Blood Price. Combined, the three abilities can make this an enduring fight. He has low weapon defenses, so a strong and well-defended member should try to initiate a powerful attack from behind. Like Bliu, Blanc is vulnerable to instant death abilities due to his lack of a Ribbon. Defeating the last of the kings rewards the Cheer Staff, a powerful staff for White Mages, Summoners, etc. The Five Kings After beating the main storyline, a quest will appear, being an invitation from Cinquleur to a battle. This is one of the toughest fights of the game, as all five members are at level 99, and the law prohibits any of the player's party members from dropping below 200 HP. R-abilities Reflex/Strike Back and Evade Magick should be set up on members accordingly for them to go after the proper enemies to avoid taking too much damage (e.g. Reflex members should go after Bliu). The player's first priority is to KO Blanc. Aside from being the weakest, he will heal the others at the slightest chance. After winning, the clan will obtain the Condemner's Choker, which allows the summoning of Zeromus. The Final Quest Clan Gully encounters Cinquleur once more in the Final Quest, appearing in the first match. Nware and Bliu have their names swapped in the fight, and is likely an oversight. The Black King replaces his Calling ability for Clockwork, and only has the ability Black Ingot which can inflict doom on either teams. All of Cinquleur have Fortune Rings equipped so they will never be backfired by Black Ingot. The player should have a White Mage or Sage ready to remove Doom using Refresh/Esunaga and heal/unleash Ultima Blows for the next rounds. Etymology The five kings' names are based on the corresponding colors in French, and the clan name is derived from "five colors" ("cinq" - five, "couleur" - color). *''Rouge'' (red) is pronounced like Ruuj's name. *''Bleu'' (blue) is pronounced like Bliu's name. *''Vert'' (green) is pronounced like Verre's name. *''Noir'' (black) is pronounced like Nware's name. *''Blanc'' (white) is pronounced like Blanc's name. Phonetically saying the clan name Cinquleur can preemptively notify the player of how many members they will face over the course of game. While Cinquleur is derived from "five colors", one can also infer Cinquleur as "five of them/those" ("cinq" - five, "leur" - their, in this inference, them/those). Phonetically saying Cinquleur means "five color" in French. Trivia *It is possible to render any male member of Cinquleur vulnerable to debuffs with a Thief by stealing his Orb of Minwu accessory. *It is also possible to break incriminating equipment using item destroying abilities (moogle disarm, etc). This is especially effective against the Black King since it doubles as decreasing defence and negating elemental absorption. Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Advance organizations